Amphiuma erythrocytes contain an extensive cytophasmic tubulovesicular system which may be the site of hydrogen ion formation prior to transport of the hydrogen out of the cell during the volume regulatory increase response. This cell is much more complicated than previously thought, containing several other structures which also may be involved in the volume regulatory responses.